Say Something
by mushyface
Summary: This is a one shot between Kaitlyn and Dean Ambrose.. I suck at summaries but it's based off the song 'Say Something' and this interview that I saw The Shield in that made me put this together.. Leave a review it's my first one shot, but more importantly my FIRST fic! lol LEAVE REVIEWS PLEASE


**_Say Something...I'm giving up on you_**  
**_I'll be the one if you want me too_**  
**_Anywhere I would've followed you_**  
**_Say something, I'm giving up on you_**

"I don't get at all why you had to react that fucking way!" his voice filled with annoyance as he pressed on the gas pedal of their rental car.

" Dean just tell me why you thought that was ok?" Kaitlyn asked in a low voice. A million emotions were running through her head, but she didn't want to let any of them show. Not while he was this angry.

" I didn't fucking do anything! She gave me her mother fucking number, I wasn't going to make her feel like shit in front of everyone that was there! That's embarrassing!" He yelled, hitting the steering wheel with the palm of his hand.

Kaitlyn looked out the window and quickly wiped a falling tear from her face. His words hurt her and at the same sense, enraged her " And so it's okay to embarrass me?! Me, your girlfriend of 2 years?!" she snapped back, her chest felt like it was caving in. "You don't except numbers from anyone just to stroke your fucking ego!"

"You're insecure, that's your problem. That's the only fucking problem here, your insecurities!" He shot back at her, pressing the button his door to open the window, causing a huge gust of wind to enter the car.

Kaitlyn laid her head back on the headrest frustrated. " That's not it, Dean" she tried to choke back her tears. "It's not me being insecure"

" All I did was take the number down!" he repeated, yelling at the top of his lungs. He didn't see the big deal in Kaitlyn's reaction.

**_And I am feeling so small._**  
**_It was over my head_**  
**_I know nothing at all._**

**_And I will stumble and fall._**  
**_I'm still learning to love_**  
**_Just starting to crawl._**

"It's not ONLY her, Dean! I see the fucking numbers in your pocket and in your phone! You've taken someone's fucking number every time they smile, or bat their eyelashes at you! Any one that you meet that could stroke your ego in the slightest you take their number!" she sobbed, she couldn't contain herself anymore. " It's like I'm not good enough for you, or something!"

He stopped at the red light and placed his head on the steering wheel. Right now, in this moment, she was just overreacting. It was late and he was too tired. " Kaitlyn, just stop and shut up, please. You're ruining this ride to the airport, chalk it up to you being insecure please. Let it go" he said.

Kaitlyn continued looking out the window, replaying the events that occurred earlier in the evening.

*FLASHBACK*

"We are here with the Shield!" the petite interviewer said with a flirtatious smile at Dean. " You gentlemen are looking quite dapper as usual. Thank you for taking time to do this interview"

"oh, you're quite welcome" Dean smirked, giving her a wink.

"So what can we expect from you guys tonight here at the show?" She asked, again her attention fully on Dean.

" You can expect justice to be served, as it always is when The Shield is in town. You know we hear that everyone thinks that we, The Shield, are just mean and unlikeable and don't have a single nice bone in our bodies. But we do. We have such a soft spot for beautiful woman" he winked, placing his hand on the small of her back. "Of course you won't see any of that until after the show, if you're around"

The interviewer let out a flirtatious giggle, "You're quite the sweet talker as well, hmm?" she asked before adding " maybe I'll take you up on that offer."

Dean let out a small laugh and watched as she moved her attention to his buddies standing next to him. He always found himself in these predicaments. He always had to flirt he could never just shut it off, it was like breathing for him. He knew it was wrong but, this is what he knew. He looked up to find Kaitlyn beside the camera man, he could feel his insides burning as he wondered how long she had been standing there. He tried to read her expression but it was blank. No smile, but no anger either. She just stood there , her hands at her sides staring at the interview going on.

"And that's a wrap" the camera man called, knocking Dean out of his daze.

"Alright, thank you" Dean said flashing a smile again, holding his hand out to shake hers. He felt her slip something into his hand and opened it. Her phone number, he looked at the interviewer and let out a small chuckle, placing the piece of paper in his back pocket. " Have a wonderful night" he said to her as he began walking away with his friends. He looked up at the spot where Kaitlyn has been standing moments earlier, but she wasn't there.

*END FLASHBACK*

_**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**_  
_**I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.**_  
_**Anywhere, I would've followed you.**_  
_**Say something, I'm giving up on you.**_

She turned and looked at him. "I'm not going to shut up, Dean. I'm hurt! Why do you do this to me? Am I really not that good enough? Tell me!"

Dean pulled into the airport parking lot and parked the car. He looked at her and watched as the tears streamed. Her make up running down her face. He hated when they caked her up with make up, she was so naturally beautiful. He wanted to tell her he loved her, like she had told him a million times before with no response from him but when he opened his mouth, " You're just insecure, Kaitlyn. Stop the insecurities and we'd be fine" was all that came out.

Kaitlyn couldn't control her sobbing, " You act like you want to be single, is that what you want?! If that's what you want then fucking say it!" She yelled through her cries shoving him into the door.

He sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes, swinging the door open and getting out of the car, leaving her in there. He could hear her crying uncontrollably as he unloaded their bags from the trunk. He walked back over to her side of the door and opened it. " Get out Kait, come on" he said not looking at her.

"No, tell me! Do you want to be single?! Because that's all your actions say. You're actions scream that you want to be single!" She yelled at him. She wanted to just jump into his arms and hold him tightly and force him to tell her he loved her like she knew he did. She decided against and looked at his chiseled jaw. She saw him look at her slyly from the corner of his eyes. "THIS IS NOT A FUCKING GAME DEAN! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" her voiced echoed through the parking lot.

"We're done, that's what you wanted?! We're OVER, Kaitlyn!" Dean heard someone say. It took him just moments to realize those words came out of his mouth. He turned away from her yanking his suitcase with him, as his heart began to race. Did those words really come out of my mouth, he thought to himself. He checked around the empty parking lot looking around hoping some eves dropping asshole had screamed it out instead of him. He could hear her cries, and it took everything in him not to turn back. _Don't go back on your word_, his pride told him, _just keep walking_.

_**And I will swallow my pride.**_  
_**You're the one that I love**_  
_**And I'm saying goodbye.**_

It took a while for Kaitlyn to collect herself in the parking lot. The reality was hitting her hard and she couldn't bare to deal with it, but not here. Not in the airport parking lot of the random city she was in. She gathered herself and her belongings as quickly as she could and briskly headed to the gate they would be departing from. She whipped out her cell phone and dialed feverishly as she ran through the airport.

_"Hey, Stephanie.. It's Kaitlyn, I'm sorry for calling so late and leaving this message but I really need some time off for the next few days or weeks.. I'm not really sure.. I'm sorry but I just can't do this right now and explaining it really just .. really breaks me down more. I'm sorry and you can call me in the morning. Thanks a lot "_

She searched for him like a mad woman, and when she finally spotted him her breathing hitched. She slowly walked over to him and tapped him on his shoulder.

Dean turned around, looking right into her once happy green eyes. What had he done?

"Yeah?" he snapped at her. He didn't know why his tone came out the way it did.

"I just wanted to give you this" she said quietly, ripping the silver chain he had given her off her neck and placing it in his hand.

Dean took the necklace in his hand and held it tightly. This was all his fault. He turned away not being able to look at her for the fear of he himself breaking down and crying.

"Bye" She faintly said with a sniffle, walking away

He waited a moment before turning around, but she was gone. No where in sight could she be found. He hung his head back and placed his headphones over his ears. This was going to be one long, depressing flight.

* * *

_**HEY GUYS THANKS FOR STOPPING BY .. IF YOU READ IT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! IT'D MEAN SO SO MUCH 3 **_

_**THANKS!**_


End file.
